EH! I'm a cat?
by bubbleoxie
Summary: Amu wakes up for school one morning and finds a new egg on her bed. What will this chara be like? How will she act around her friends and new crush with her new charachange? This is yuri from around chapter 5 or 6. If you don't like this kind of thing don't read it's as simple as that I can't please everyone
1. what kind of egg?

**EH! I'm a cat!?**

**Bubbleoxie: hey this is gonna be my first fanfic, most will be one shot but I'll do my very best to have multiple chapters in m fanfics ^w^**

**Amu: um so what are you going to do to me?**

**Bubbleoxie: let's just say you'll have a few cat-astrophes **

**Ikuto: well well well I think I know what's about to go down**

**Amu: TELL ME IKUTO I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD BE SCARED OR NOT!**

**Bubbleoxie: It's nothing you'll be fine Amu, yaya do you want to do the disclaimer? I have cookies**

**Yaya: COOKIES YAY BUBBLEOXIE OWNS NOTHING THAT'S WHY ITS FANFICTION NOW GIMME COOKIE!**

**Bubbleoxie: *hands cookie* on with the fic**

**(Amu POV)**

"WAKEY WAKEY AMU-CHAN WAKEY WAKEY AMU-CHAN TIME TO GET UP!" I swat my hand trying to make my pink chara ran be quiet. "It's too early Ran let me sleep", "Ran's right Amu-chan desu~. You'll be late if you don't get up now desu~" I sit up quickly and jumps out of bed and starts getting dressed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE MINNA* I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I finish getting dressed and goes to the bathroom do brush my teeth and do my hair. I pull my hair up into a side high ponytail most of my hair down and then I grab my new deep purple X clip and fastens it to the base of the ponytail. "RAN, MIKI, SUE, DIA LETS GO! IF I'M LATE AGAIN NIKAIDOU-SENSEI WILL GIVE ME DETENTION"

I start heading downstairs to go to school, I only get halfway when I realize my Chara's aren't there and I run back up to my room and sees them hovering over my bed. "MINNA!? LET'S GO!" I look at them pleadingly and my blue chara Miki looks at me, "Um Amu-chan you might want to have a look at this first" I growl at them annoyed and walks over to my bed and screams loudly seeing another egg and falls back. Luckily mama, papa and Ami had already left for pre-school.

"H-H-HOW CAN I HAVE ANOTHER EGG!?" I pick myself up off the floor and lifts the Indigo egg with paws and what looks like scratch marks decorating the shell into my hands carefully. "It's warm I wonder what kind of chara will be born…DAMN IT I'M GONNA BE LATE RAN CHARA CHANGE!"

I put my eggs into my carry case and feels myself get lighter as a small wing appears on each foot and on my hands and I start running faster making it into class just as the bell goes. I see Tadase mouth 'close one' as I sit in my seat panting letting my 'Cool 'n' Spicy' outside character take hold. (Italic font is thoughts) "_I wonder what my new chara will be like maybe something like how the other day I was wondering how great it would to be sleek, sexy, cunning and as carefree as a cat like he used to say I was but that's stupid no way could I be swift or cunning like that."_

I get brought back as the recess bell sounds and Tadase waving his hand in front of my face. "Hinamori-san you looked distracted during class, are you alright?" I blink a few times and smiles."Yeah I'm fine just a few things on my mind I'll tell you and the others when we get to the garden alright?" I stand up and checks on my new egg when Tadase wasn't looking and follows him out.

"Ok Hinamori-san lets go to the garden so you can tell us what's on your mind that's bothering you" I nod lightly and keeps walking "AMU-CHAN X EGGS!" Dia zooms in front of me and Tadase "Where are they Dia?" I turn to look at my diamond chara "Near the sports field there's lots of them Amu-chan" Miki points towards the field as Tadase and I run towards the X eggs meeting the other guardians that are already there and character transformed "Tadase character transformation…Ran"

"OK AMU-CHAN LETS GO AMU-CHAN LETS GO!" I hold Rans egg in my hands as I watch Tadase hold his chara Kiseki's egg. "MY HEART…UNLOCK!" "PLANETARIUM ROYAL!" "AMULET HEART!" I jump up counting 13 X eggs, "I SEE 13 X EGGS…HEART ROD!" I grab the baton and throw's it towards the X eggs, "NEGATIVE HEART LOCK ON…OPEN HEART!"

(Underlined for charas in transformation) "Amu-chan are you alright you're not sick are you?" I nod a little "Yeah I'm fine Ran" I land and Ran comes out undoing the character transformation. "Amu-chii! You did great like you always do!" The child like girl grabs my arm excitedly. "Thanks Yaya, minna can we go to the garden?" Ran watches worriedly at my slightly unbalanced stance "Of course Amu-chan I made chocolate chip biscuits today" I smile at Nagi and I run ahead of the others towards the greenhouse for the guardian meeting "Are you going to tell them Amu-chan desu~?"

"I know I should but how to I can't just say oh I got a new egg." "I guess not but you did tell Tadase-kun that you'd tell them what was bothering you" I sigh and sits in my chair and sits straighter when I hear the others coming towards the table "hey Rima learn any new gags recently?" I look at Rima as she sits in the Queens chair "No not really, at least not funny ones" I lean back and yawns as I stretch my arms.

"Are you alright joker?" I sit up and looks over to the door "KUKAI!? What are you doing here shouldn't you be in class?" I smile as he laughs and walks over messing up my hair teasingly "Hahaha you crack me up joker nah I got a free thought I'd drop by and say hi" My charas float off to be with the other charas and Ran moves towards the other sporty chara.

**(Ran POV)**

I float over and tackles Kukai's chara Daichi pinning him on the ground in front of all the other charas. "AHAHAHA PINNED YA DAICHI! 5 FOR ME 3 FOR YOU!" I jump up and goes over to my sisters Miki, Suu and Dia "Do you think Amu-chan will chicken out?" Dia shaves her head "No Amu-chan won't chicken out I can see her radiance is strong she's going to tell them" Miki glances at Amu and I see her hand is in the pouch "She's going for it desu~" I lead the way for my sisters towards Amu and I cheer softly "GO GO AMU-CHAN YOU CAN DO IT AMU-CHAN!"

**(Amu POV)**

"_I did promise Tadase I'd tell when everyone was together but now I don't know how to tell them….it was so much easier earlier in my head…maybe when it hatches it'll be easier to explain yeah when she hatches_" "Hinamori-san? You said there was something you wanted to tell everyone" I look up being brought out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Tadase-kun it can wait till another time…OW RAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" My head goes forward from Ran hitting me in the head "You said you'd tell them!" "She's right desu~ you should keep your promises Amu-chan desu~" I glare at my chara's annoyed and is brought back by Kukai tapping my shoulder "Joker somethin goin on?"

"Tell them Amu-chan GO GO AMU-CHAN YOU CAN DO IT AMU-CHAN!" Kukai eyes me curiously "So Joker what's Ran cheering you to tell us?" I glare at Ran again and she hides behind Dia. "you did promise desu~ maybe you need a little push by the 'Prince' desu~"

"I AM NO MERE PRINCE I AM A KING AHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone in the room groans "SUU! Why did you do that?" Tadase continues to boom in his chara change "YOU WILL TELL US WHAT YOU'RE HIDING FROM YOUR KING! AHAHAHAHA" I sigh heavily and starts pulling out my new egg.

"Sup kiddy king? You still as useless as ever?" I look up seeing a familiar blue haired catboy "IKUTO-NIISAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" "_Why don't you tell them Amu-tan? Nyu~_" I look around confused "_that sounded like a cat is Yoru nearby_?" "_Be sexy and be swift Amu-tan nyu~_." I look around again and jumps feeling someone bite my ear, that someone being Ikuto "I-I-IKUTO WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Aww but you weren't listening to me so I was trying to get your attention Amu-koi" I hiss at him and covers my mouth shocked and looks around seeing everyone else's surprised faces. "_Hehehe be sexy be cunning be swift character change nyu~_" I feel myself smirk and slips away before anyone notices and disappears.

**Bubbleoxie: I'm gonna be updating this lots I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna do**

**Ikuto: is this Amuto?**

**Bubbleoxie: dunno I might make it tadamu…nah AMUTO 4 EVA! **

**Ikuto: YAY I can't wait to see the new chara**

**Amu: so my new chara is sexy, cunning and swift?**

**Bubbleoxie: Yeah pretty much and wait till you find out what she wears**

**Amu: PLEASE DON'T MAKE HER LOOK LIKE A STRIPPER!**

**Ikuto: *drools* I'd enjoy that Amu-koi~**

**Yaya: R&amp;R PLEASE I GETA COOKIE FOR EACH REVIEW!**


	2. its hatched?

**EH! I'm a cat!?  
**

**Bubbleoxie: HEY chapter 2 how cool is that!? I can't wait to put more chapters up for everyone to read**

**Ikuto: we get to see Amu's new chara this chapter right?**

**Bubbleoxie: yes and I'm thanking of adding a side story of and this has some "special" scenes hence the M rating **

**Amu: WHAT I BETTER NOT BE IN THOSE SCENES!**

**Bubbleoxie: no more chara based **

**Miki: really? Any Miru? **

**Bubbleoxie: OF COURSE MIRU ROCKS!**

**Yoru: *blush* **

**Ran: YORU'S BLUSHING GO GO MIKI YOU CAN DO IT MIKI!  
Bubbleoxie: Suu, Dia would you like to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Suu&amp;Dia: ok…Bubbleoxie doesn't own shugo chara or its characters please enjoy…desu~**

**(Recap)**

"_Be sexy and be swift amu-tan nyu~.__"_ I look around again and jumps feeling someone bite my ear, that someone being Ikuto "I-I-IKUTO WHAT THE HELL!?" "Aww but you weren't listening to me so I was trying to get your attention amu-_koi_" I hiss at him and covers my mouth shocked and looks around seeing everyone else's surprised faces. _"__Hehehe be sexy be cunning be swift character change nyu~__" _I feel myself smirk and slips away before anyone notices and disappears.

**(Ikuto POV)**

I look at Amu just as surprised everyone else but keeps my infamous smirk "did you just HISS at me? ...where'd she go?" I suddenly don't feel Amu's presence in my arms anymore and looks down to where she was "AMU-CHII WHERE'D YOU GO? COME OUT!" I cover my ears as the little one in the Ace chair, I think whose name is Yaya starts yelling. "AMU-CHAN COME OUT~"

I look around trying to find my missing strawberry and sees a flash of pink dash out the door of the garden. "I think she went outside without us realising…so what were you pressuring her to do anyway?" "She was going to tell us what's been on her mind all day and you came in just as she was about to tell us stupid."

My gaze falls on to the Queens chair in which the midget occupies "Yoru come on lets go find her unless her chara's can explain what's going on" all eyes fall on Amu's 4 chara's who have started backing away. "She'll definitely explain tomorrow so please leave her be for now" I look at her yellowy/orange chara Dia as she speaks then all four of her chara's fly off. "Well that was…vague" 

**(Amu POV)**

I stop running when I reach the amusement park Ikuto took me to once "How did I get here so fast and without anyone noticing?" _"__You became swift, sleek, sexy and cunning nyu~.__"_ I watch as my new egg wiggles out of my bag and begins to crack. "AMU-CHAN AMU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I look back hearing Miki calling for me when I look back my indigo egg that returns to my hands with a crack around half of it. "How can an egg only have half cracked?"

"AMU-CHAN! RAN SUU DIA I FOUND HER!" I look up as my other chara's come flying towards me "hey minna sorry for running off earlier I ah don't know what got into me" I hold them gently and starts walking. "Let's go home alright? I'll buy some taiyaki for us to share, sound good?" "HAI! Desu~"

Miki sits on my left shoulder Dia on my right Suu sits on my bag and Ran floats ahead like usual. "I'm guessing strawberry for Ran?" "HAI YOUR RIGHT AMU-CHAN YOUR RIGHT AMU-CHAN!" I giggle at Ran "_She's always cheering about something"…"_Custard cream for Suu?_" _Said chara nods "Hai desu~" I look at Miki and Dia "Red bean Dia and Chocolate for Miki right?" I smile as both Chara's on my shoulders nod their heads and walks up to a taiyaki stand.

"Can I get 2 chocolate, 1 custard cream, 1 red bean and a strawberry please?" The vendor hands me a paper bag as I hand him my change and walks off. I keep walking and stops under my favourite tree on the edge of the park and hands my chara's their respective taiyaki "THANK YOU AMU-CHAN! Desu~" I wave my hand dismissivly.

"Hahahaha any time what kind of barer would I be if I didn't treat my Chara's to a snack every now and then?" "_Dunno what kind of barer would you be? Nyu~_" I glance down at the half cracked egg "Is something wrong desu~?" "No I just have a feeling we're going to be meeting her soon is all."

Ran floats down and circles it "ITS CRACKING THERES HALF A CRACK YAY YAY BRAND NEW EGG YOU CAN DO IT BRAND NEW EGG!" I start giggling at Ran's hyperness and my other chara's look at the new egg "It's true it's got a crack line I can feel she's got a feisty radiance around her" "I have a feeling your right Dia come on girls finish your taiyaki mama and papa are going out tonight and I have to babysit Ami remember?"

I stand up and buys another strawberry taiyaki as my chara's finish theirs "LETS GO MINNA WE DON'T WANT MAMA AND PAPA TO BE LATE!" They finish their snack and resume their seating positions like before. I chara change with ran and makes it home on time "ONEE-CHAN CAN I PWAY WIF YOUR SHOGO CHAWA PWEASE!?" I walk in and keeps up my 'Cool 'n' Spicy' persona "Sorry minna…alright Ami just be gentle with them oh before I forget I got you a treat as long as you promise to be good and listen to what I say while mama and papa are out"

"OK ONEE-CHAAN I'LL BE GOOD!" I hand ami the paper bag and she takes both the bag and my 4 charas. I hide a laugh seeing Ran and Miki being dragged while Suu and Dia follow willingly. "_Your cunning using taiyaki to manipulate your little sister nyu~_" I look down at my bag and opens it lifting my indigo egg "Not really. Hey why don't you come out now?" "_Soon but not right now nyu~_" I sit the egg on a pillow and turns on the TV after shutting all the curtains and locking the doors.

"There's nothing on except that weird fortune teller chick and kids shows" "AAAMMMUUU-CHAAAN SAAAVE UUUSSSS!" I look towards the stairs hearing Ran and Miki's pleas of misery "_I'll_ _leave them for just a little longer if I save them now I'll be stuck with playing dress up with Ami_" I hear cracking and I look down at my new egg smiling seeing the crack line grow longer "Almost there I look forward to seeing what you look like…can I know your name now or do I have to wait until you hatch?"

"_Until I hatch sorry Amu-tan nyu~._" I lift the egg again and strokes the shell lightly "It's alright I can wait but I'll find a way to get you to talk." I watch the crack grow longer and sighs "PLEEEAAASSSE AAAMMMUUU-CHAAAAN HEEEELLLLP UUUSSSS SHES GOT SCISSORS!" I get up and goes upstairs to Ami's room "Ami hand onee-chan the scissors or no dessert. Suu lets go get dinner ready"

I take the scissors from ami as Suu flies over leaving Ran, Miki and Dia with ami "Hai Amu-chan desu~ what are we making for dinner?" "AMI WANTS WAFFLES!" I look at Ami rolling my eyes "how about rice balls or sushi?" "WICE BAWS WICE BAWLS!" Suu giggles and starts going downstairs "Ami its Rice baLLs now wice bawls" I walk downstairs towards the kitchen to start dinner "Suu chara change please"

"Sugar! Syrup! Whip!" I start preparing dinner with Suu's help. After about an hour I finish cooking and calls down Ami and my other charas to eat. "Ami time for a bath then you have to go to bed" "NOO I WANNA STAY UP WIF ONEE-CHAN!" "How about if I catch you before you get to the bathroom you get to stay up for little bit with me after your bath?" She starts running away ducking under tables and chairs then stops and stares at the couch.

"Onee-chan why is there an egg shell on the couch?" My head pops up "Only a shell?" "Yeah it's broken in half" my eyes start scanning the living room and I walk over and grabs Ami "Caught you now you have to go to bed after your bath." I carry her to the bathroom and sits her in the bath and begins to wash her "But I don't wanna go to bed yaawwn~" I rinse her off wrapping her in a towel.

"Come on bed time" she pouts reluctantly following and I help her get dressed and into bed "Yaawwn~ night night onee-chan." I pull the blankets over Ami and turns on the night light as I walk out of the room. "Sleep well Ami…now to find that new chara. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia help me find her please" 

**Bubbleoxie: MWAHAHAHAHA YOU SHALL WAIT WITH THIS CLIFF HANGER!**

**Amu: please don't make me do anything stupid**

**Bubbleoxie: I won't…yet**

**Amu: oh good…WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET!? Oh R&amp;R TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE PLOTTING TO DO TO ME!**


	3. she's tiny

**EH! I'm a cat!?**

**Bubbleoxie: hey every one **

**Ikuto: WHEN DO WE MEET HER NEW CHARA BUBBLEZ!?**

**Bubbleoxie: dunno I might just leave her in the shadows until the end of this chapter or even THE NEXT ONE!**

**Ikuto: WHAT YOU'RE INSANE!**

**Amu: um Ikuto? Did you only just NOW realise that she's insane?**

**Ikuto: ah~? No~ **

**Bubbleoxie: MWAHAHAHAHA YOU SO DID HEHEHEHEHE…OTAKU! **

***albino chara with deep blood red eyes wearing mid-thigh black tattered dress and thigh high socks with holes and deep red worn out ballet flats floats in***

**Bubbleoxie: meet my chara Emi she's completely mad and insane**

**Ikuto &amp; Amu: soo~ she's the same as you?**

**Bubbleoxie: not quite me X10 add 7 mad hatters and X2 batman jokers that sound about right?**

**Emi: almost…you forgot I'm also psychotic so put jack the ripper, Alois Trancy, the Gemini killer and T-1000 and that's me in a nut shell hehehe…please don't sue Bubbleoxie since she does not own shugo chara or any of the characters that are mentioned in describing me or I will rip out your intestines while you're still alive and weave them into a scarf which I shall wear over your dead corpse **

**Everyone: … **

**Bubbleoxie: that's my girl…anyway ON WITH THE FIC!**

**(Ikuto POV)**

I jump from roof to roof towards my strawberries house. "_I wonder if she's left her balcony door open for me like always_" "IKUTO! NYA~ I SMELL A NEW CAT CLOSE BY! NYA~" Yoru floats around my head talking about cats new eggs and other useless things. "_What am I thinking she never locks the balcony and what was with what happened earlier she just disappeared_"

I get snapped back with a 'scratch' on my cheek "IKUTO NYA~ ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME NYA I SAID THERES X-EGGS CLOSE BY NYA~!" I stop instantly "Where Yoru?" I run off in the direction my useless at times chara pointed and character changes. "USELESS USELESS USELESS!"

I look up spotting 2 X-eggs then sees a light whip past so fast that even me with my cat like reflexes couldn't keep up with it. I watched it best I could as it cut the 2 eggs in half then a flash of light engulfs them and leaves the 2 eggs purified. "W-What the hell just happened? Yoru you saw that to right?" _"_Y-yeah I saw it to nya~ that was creepy nya~." I shake off the ominous feeling that light let off and starts heading back towards my Amu's house.

**(Amu POV)**

"Amu-chan that was scary desu~ should we tell the others about this?" I shake my head and looks at myself in the mirror with my new character change "No, but I'll tell them about the egg nothing more if they can get me to tell them more then I'll kiss them." "Amu-tan we should go to sleep now its school tomorrow and don't you have a guardians meeting to? Nyu~" I turn to Dia as she speaks. "She's right Amu-chan your radiance is dim from exhaustion." I yawn and nods coming out of my transformation and starts getting changed.

"You girls go to bed as well" I crawl into bed wearing my purple and black polka dot pyjamas and my new chara sneaks under the quilt "Can I sleep with you nyu?~" I nod my head lightly "Sure come on yaawwn~" I start to drift off only to be woken by tapping in my balcony window.

"_Ikuto if that's you I'm going to fucking kill him!" _I get up and opens the curtains and surprise surprise it's the blue cat. I shoot a glare at him as I lock the door and I shut the curtains before going back to bed. *Tap. Tap. Tap.* "GO AWAY IKUTO I NEED TO SLEEP" *TAP. TAP. TAP.*

I get up and slams open the sliding door and pushes him off the rail then goes inside locking the door knowing he'd just chara change with Yoru and land safely. I jump back into bed curling up under the blankets and falling asleep.

**(Time skip guardian meeting still Amu POV)**

"Hinamori-san what where you going to tell us yesterday before that thieving cat showed up?" I glance at my charas and sighs seeing them glare at me. I reach into my egg pouch and pulls out my indigo egg "I got a new chara egg" I cover my ears knowing what's coming up "WHAAAAAAT!?" I keep my ears covered and waits for them to stop screaming.

"You done screaming?" My cool &amp; spicy mask doesn't slip while the rest are freaking out. "Amu-chii you're amazing I bet it's a cat chara since its go paws and scratches on it" I shrug my shoulders not mentioning she's already hatched. "Amu your hiding something aren't you?" Everyone looks at Rima confused then to me

"Why would you say that Rima-chan?" I watch her eyes narrow and swipes my egg off the table "RIMA GIVE AMU'S EGG BACK!" I look at Nagi then back to Rima "Amu's hiding something about this egg and it's awfully smaller than an average chara egg." "_Hehehe nyu~ she's on to you give her a kiss you promised nyuu~_" A small sigh slips out of my lips. "Amu-chan you have to tell them desu~"

I roll my eyes as I stand and walks over to Rima "I guess you're the winner of my little promise Rima~." Rima blinks confused and starts inching away seeing the devious on my lips. I lift my egg from her hands and leans over pecking her lips. "EHHHHH W-W-WHAT T-THE H-HELL A-A-AMU!?"

I chuckle seeing everyone else's shocked reaction. "Well I promised who ever caught on or got me to tell more I'd kiss them…" I look around at everyone's confused looks and I hide a smile at Rima's now cherry red face "Anyway…come on we gotta tell them now."

My egg cracks open revealing a small chara with magenta eyes that's even smaller then Pepe with violet ears and matching tail. Her clothing consists of a black mini mini skirt and indigo crop top, thigh high black and purple striped torn socks with small violet paws as feet.

Her hands have deadly sharp looking claws on her fingers which she curls up giving her hands a more paw like look to them. "Hello nyu~ I'm Miyu nice to meet you nyuu~" "She's adorable! Amu-chii can I hold her please please please!?" Miyu's ears pin back and goes into my hair whispering into my ear.

"I smell another cat chara nyu~ like the one last night nyuu~." I hide Miyu's egg "In 3…2…1 nyu~" I count in my head with my new kitten like chara "Sup kiddy king" I stay seated and takes a sip of tea "IKUTO-NIICHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I listen to the conversation happening behind me and I move to the side spinning quickly around seeing Ikuto behind my chair clearly about to do something to me

"W-What? ... How? ... HUH?" Everyone stays quiet after getting a glare from Miyu saying not a word. Ikuto looks at me curiously then I hear Miyu starting to growl and hiss. I spin around and flicks Yoru on the nose for messing with my hair "OW! IKUTO NYAA AMU FLICKED ME NYA~!"

I watch Yoru fly to Ikuto's shoulder whimpering "Then don't mess with my hair" "_It's a good thing I pulled my hair into pigtails today and teased them so their frizzy so my ears are hidden_" I drop the chara change and yawns "Come on Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia the bells about to go for class" I start walking out with the guardians, my chara's following behind us with the other chara's.

**Bubbleoxie: Done THAT TOOK AGES**

**Amu: so my new chara is a runt?**

**Miyu: I'M NOT A RUNT I'm just a more convenient travel size nyu~**

**Ikuto: how come I didn't get to meet the new chara and why did you have amu push me off the balcony!?**

**Bubbleoxie: because I don't want you to see her yet and she pushed you off cause it was a Chara change **

**Amu: do I get to hurt him more? Cause I'm purrrfectly alright with that**

**Bubbleoxie: I think that can be arranged **

**Emi: MWAHAHAHAHAHA PAIN, DEATH AND GORE I LOVE ALL THREE!**

**Bubbleoxie: easy there girl **

**Miyu: please R&amp;R the more we get the more he writes! Nyu~**


	4. the light returns

**EH! I'm a cat!?**

**Bubbleoxie: HEY I'M LOVING ALL THE ATTENTION I'M GETTING!**

**Emi: yeah I guess I'm getting bored I haven't killed anything for a while well except that bloody kookaburra that kept waking me up every morning**

**Ikuto: do I get to meet Amu's new chara this chapter!?**

**Rima: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME Y-YOU'RE GETTING M-ME A-AND A-A-AMU**

**Bubbleoxie: SHUT THE HELL UP! No I'm not plus I think it kinda cute so stop complaining oh and sorry Ikuto there's not much Amuto if any at all**

**Ikuto: THEN WHAT COUPLE IS IN THIS!?**

**Rima: me **

**Amu: I don't really mind I've been put through worse fanfics **

**Bubbleoxie: its Rimu I can't help it I really like Amuto so I wanted to do something different **

**Miyu: BUBBLEOXIE OWNS NOTHING AT ALL! NYU~**

**(Recap)**

Ikuto looks at me curiously then I hear Miyu starting to growl and hiss. I spin around and flicks Yoru on the nose for messing with my hair "OW! IKUTO NYAA AMU FLICKED ME NYA~!"

I watch Yoru fly to Ikuto's shoulder whimpering "Then don't mess with my hair" "_It's a good thing I pulled my hair into pigtails today and teased them so their frizzy so my ears are hidden_" I drop the chara change and yawns "Come on Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia the bells about to go for class" I start walking out with the guardians, my chara's following behind us with the other chara's.

**(Amu POV)**

I reach up and rubs Miyu's head gently as I walk with the guardians. "Hinamori-san how'd you know yoru was behind you?" I shrug "I reacted to Miyu's hissing so it wasn't really me that knew he was there." They all nod in agreement "That makes sense well Yaya has to go to class bye Amu-chii and everyone!"

I watch as Yaya runs off to her class and Nagihiko waves as he starts walking to his. "Well we should go to class now or we'll all get pounded for being late if I'm late one more time this week I get detention" "I can understand that Amu well lets go then" I nod at Rima smiling at her slight blush as I grab her and Tadase's wrists and starts running towards class pulling them behind.

**(Time skip lunch Ikuto POV)**

"_What was up with my little Amu this morning and yesterday something's going on with her and I'm going to find out what_" I lay on a tree branch taking a little nap well what else is new there? My ears prick up hearing my strawberries laughter and watches her talking to the other guardians in the 'royal garden' "Ikuto nya~! There's another chara there she's so tiny and a cat nya~!"

"Yoru what do you mean another chara?" I follow his gaze to the small cat chara floating with the others and my eyes widen and smirks seeing it start to attack the little kiddy king's chara. "I think I like that one she's small but she can pack a punch" I watch my Amu get up to separate the two fighting chara and the smaller one floats to my strawberries head.

"Ikuto nya~? Do you think that the little one might be Amu's? "Maybe but why would she have another one?" I jump down and walks over towards the table "Sup kiddy king, others and my Amu-_koi._" "IKUTO-NIISAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I give him my infamous smirk and goes to hug my Amu only to realise she's behind me already. "_How the fuck does she keep doing that!?_" I spin around and caught her in my arms

"Caught you _Amu_~." I bury my nose into her hair smelling the strawberry shampoo she uses only to be hit in the head with something "OW who the hell did that!" My grip loosens and Amu slips away and disappears…again. I look at the guardians who are ignoring me and something hit my head again.

"Ok who's throwing things at me it's starting to piss me off!" Theres a low hiss from behind my head "Me nyu~ leave now or I hurt this blue cat" I see the guardians eyes widen in surprise and I spin around to see Yoru being pinned by that chibi chara her claws pressed right up to his throat. "Ikuto nyaa~ help me nyaa~"

**(Miyu's POV)**

I smile innocently looking at the blue haired boy that messed with my barer. "Hehehe he's so cute but he's weak I'm only a few days old and I'm HALF his size and I pinned him nyuu~" "NYAA~ just cause you're a puny runt doesn't mean I'm weak you're just hol…OWW NYAA I-IKUTO!"

I let go of the blue cat chara who lays on the table unconscious and I lick my fangs clear of blood from biting I think Yoru's ear and beating him to a pulp "I'm not a runt or puny you little brat!" I blink a few times and looks around confused and looks at the blue cat "Did I do that nyuu~?" I watch the other charas and guardians sweat drop and I get a familiar feeling "X-EGGS NEAR BY NYUU~!" I start flying around frantically and goes off to find Amu**.**

**(Normal POV)**

Everyone runs out and towards the park "USELESS! USELESS IT'S ALL USELESS!" The guardians look up to see a large hoard of X-eggs the most they've seen so far. "OUR HEARTS…UNLOCK! ; CLOWN DROP! , SKY JACK! , PLANATERIUM ROYAL! , DEAR BABY! , BEAT JUMPER!" Ikuto stays to the side since Yoru is hurt and out cold.

"I-Ik-uto I smell a cat nyaa~ Th-the lights coming nya~" Said chara tries to get up but promptly falls back into my hands "Yoru quiet you need to rest…EVERYONE STAY BACK!" They all look around confused "WHERE'S HINAMORI-SAN!?" A flash of light shoots through the sky and flies around the X-eggs herding them all together.

"WHAT IS THAT THING YAYA CAN'T TELL IT'S MOVING TO FAST!" The light keeps flying around and slices through each egg "IT'S BREAKING THE EGGS! ... GOLDEN VICTORY SHOOT!" Kukai kicks a golden energy ball up towards the light and hits it at the back slowing it down to a more trackable speed. "ALRIGHT I GOT IT!"

A second flash of light causes all the guardians to cover their eyes as the X-eggs get purified. They look around as the light fades and disappears. "That was scary but where's Amu-chii Yaya didn't see her I hope she's alright" "Same here it's weird that Hinamori-san didn't show up though"

**Bubbleoxie: it's a bit of a short chapter this time but I'll update soon I WUV YOU ALL that have read my fanfic **

**Amu: where was I during the X-eggs battle?**

**Ikuto: WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YORU!?**

**Bubbleoxie: all your questions may or may not be in the next chapter hehehehe**

**Emi: WE SHALL LEAVE YOU TO SUFFA! Or get us more reviews so R&amp;R F&amp;F**

**Rima: I guess the next chapter the Yuri will start?**

**Bubbleoxie: to a much more noticeable extent yes**


	5. Amulet swift panther

**EH! I'm a cat!?**

**Emi: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Bubbleoxie: I'm SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been sick I'm so so sorry forgive me?**

**Emi: anyway…**

**Bubbleoxie: I'M AT CHAPTER 5! HURRAY!**

**Amu: soo I'm the l…**

**Otaku: NOT…ANOTHER…WORD!**

**Amu: eep! Ok I'll be quiet don't hurt me**

**Bubbleoxie: it's alright Amu, she won't hurt you it'll be bad if our main character got injured right my little demon?**

**Otaku: *pouting* I know but I could give her a few nightmares though**

**Miyu: well um Bubbleoxie doesn't own shugo chara or its characters nyuu~**

**(Recap)**

Kukai kicks a golden energy ball up towards the light and hits it at the back slowing it down to a more trackable speed. "ALRIGHT I GOT IT!" A second flash of light causes all the guardians to cover their eyes as the X-eggs get purified. They look around as the light fades and disappears. "That was scary but where's Amu-chii Yaya didn't see her I hope she's alright" "Same here it's weird that Hinamori-san didn't show up though"

**(Amu POV)**

I walk through the school gates and goes to class an hour late. "Himamori-san your late" "One I've got a doctor's note and two it's HI_N_AMORI!" I hand sensei my note and sits down in my seat wincing slightly when my leg hits the bottom of the table. "Amu-tan you should've stayed home your hurt and still weak nyuu~" I sigh and I pat the little charas head causing her to purr. "I'm alright don't worry Miyu"

I rest my head on the desk only to be woken later by the bell. "_I must've fallen asleep during class but I'm sure Suu took notes for me_." "Amu a-are you feeling alright you look pale and you fell asleep during class" I look up and smiles seeing Rima standing next to me and lends her hand to help me up. "Thanks Rima I'm just a bit tired I had to get up early for an X-ray at the hospital this morning is all"

I mentally slap myself for mentioning the hospital around Rima. "WHAT? X-RAY! WHAT HAPPENED AMU! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED HOME!" "Nyuu~ that's what I said but she insisted on coming nyun~" I shake my head slightly and starts walking towards the royal garden with Rima constantly trying to get me to explain what the X-ray was for. "I'm fine just leave it if it was something for you to worry about I'd tell you"

I slow down a bit seemingly to let Rima but because I start getting light headed. "Amu-chan? Are you alright desu~" Suu floats up from the carry case and looks at me worriedly. "Amu? Are you sure everything's alright your starting to go pale." "I'm fine Rima I'll be just fine let's just go to the royal garden…and don't mention the X-ray to the others."

I look at Rima who's looking at me worriedly and I chara change as I give her a light kiss on the lips. "Now you can't tell them it's a promise sealed with a kiss I'm trusting you with this nyaa~" Her cheeks flush slightly "F-F-Fine I-I won't tell them." I smile gently as my chara change wears off and I peck her cheek gently and starts walking. "Thank you Rima." I walk up to the table and sits down in my chair.

I watch as Rima sits down "Hinamori-san where were you yesterday? There where X-eggs at school much more then we've seen before" I aviod making eye contact "Sorry I had to go home to get ready for something I had on today and I couldn't help" My voice is soft my eyes on the table. "And what is more important than protecting children's dreams Hinamori-san!?"

"I can't say…now I have to go get something." "I'll go with you Amu" I watch Rima stand as she speaks in her monotone voice acting like always. "Why can't you tell us Hinamori-san!?" "I JUST CAN'T ALRIGHT!" I get up out of my seat quickly and turns towards the stairs. I instantly regret it as my vision starts to blur and passes out, I think I heard the others call out to me but I black out before I could be sure.

**(Rima POV)**

Everyone watches Amu as she get up quickly and I watch in horror at how quickly she paled. I start to move closer to her then rushes over as she starts to sway "AMU!" I manage to catch her before she hits the ground. "_She's not as heavy as I thought_" "Idiot! Why would you get up so fast!?" "HINAMORI-SAN!? W-what happened? Rima-chan do you know what's wrong with her?" I shake my head slowly

"Not really I knew she wasn't well but she kept insisting she was fine." Nagi walks over and picks Amu up bridal style carefully. "Right now we need to get Amu-chan to the nurse's office." I nod and starts following after him and I hear Tadase and Yaya get up to follow also. "_Amu what happened to you yesterday? You're so drained of your energy and I can tell it hurts you to walk even if you put on that façade I wish you would tell me what's wrong…wait what's that mark on her leg?_"

I notice something on her leg when her legwarmers start slipping down. "Nagi hold up there's something on Amu's leg" He pauses to look at me "What do you mean?" I grab the leg warmer and pulls it down and freezes seeing a bright red/blue mark that covers her whole lower leg. I glance at the others their reaction the same as mine. "H-How could she walk and act so normal?"

I watch as Amu starts to wake up and she pushes away from Nagi and stands on her own. "A-Amu w-what happened to your leg?" "It's nothing just forget you ever saw it…got it!?" She pulls her leg warmers back up and starts walking away. I feel my anger starts to slowly rise and I snap. "WHY AMU!? WHY DO YOU SHUT US OUT WE WANT TO HELP YOU!"

She spins around and glares at us and I see the tears threatening to spill. "Because I don't know why happened! But I know how and I know who" Her charas float up and cuddle her cheeks trying to calm her down. "Wait you know WHO did it Hinamori-san?" I watch her nod lightly "Amu-chii who did it so Yaya can hurt them" Theres a quick shake of her head

"No I can't tell who did it since it wasn't his fault" Nagi walks over and pulls his hair into a ponytail acting like Nadeshiko. "_Why doesn't he just tell her he's Nadeshiko already…well he did say something about Amu still needing her" _ "Amu please tell us what happened that you know of…please?"

**(Amu POV)**

I look up hearing Nadeshiko but sees Nagi acting like her "_I guess I feel a bit better hearing a voice similar to her._" I manage to get to the grass and sits down followed by the others. "Please Amu you can tell us you know that Nadeshiko would be upset if she knew something bad happened to you" I look up and Nagi and smiles lightly seeing Nadeshiko's face hearing her voice.

I nod slowly and my voice is very quiet "K-Kukai…but I know he didn't mean to." "What didn't I mean to do?" Everyone jumps and looks up seeing Kukai walking towards us. I notice Tadase shaking slightly with anger and I see Kiseki do a chara change. I wince knowing what is about to happen.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HINAMORI-SAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU BASTARD!?" He steps back in shock "WHAT? I would NEVER hurt her!" Tadase steps forward "YES YOU DID SHE JUST TOLD US WE SAW THE MARK!" I look down but I could still feel Kukai's hurt eyes drilling into me "A-Amu w-why would you say something like that?" "I know you didn't do it on purpose but I don't know why you did it…but I know it was you"

I hesitantly pull both leg warmers down showing the marks. I hear him take a sharp breath from shock "AMU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS? Who did this to you strawberry?" Ikuto jumps down from a tree and comes over "X-EGGS AMU-TAN NYU~" I nod as I get up and chara changes with Miyu then starts running ignoring the pain in my legs now the pain killers have worn off and the shouts of the others.

"Miyu character transform" "A-Alright nyuu~ but are you sure? Nyuu~" I nod as I look up at a horde of broken dreams. "_Those poor children don't worry I'll return your dreams I promise_" I don't hear the others running behind me and Miyu goes into her egg. "My heart…Unlock…Charanari- Amulet Swift Panther" I look down and groans "_I'll never get used to this outfit_"

I look at my hands with fuzzy dark pink fingerless gloves with my fingernails that have become more like claws. I wear a short indigo mini skirt with a matching fuzzy mini crop top that falls at my chest a thin vaguely transparent dark pink satin material that wraps around my stomach and matching thigh high socks that are open at the feet leaving them bare with light purple nail polish decorating my toes and a top of my head is a pair of dark pink cat ears and matching tail at the base of my back.

"Ok ready Miyu? SWIFT SKY BEAM!" I feel resistance on Miyus end. "Amu-Tan no nyuu~! You're still too weak you'll use all your energy if you use this again nyuu~!" I ignore her and my other chara's who are saying the same thing. A bright light envelops me as I jump up and shoots across the sky. I slice through the X-eggs as I fly past them and purifies them. I fell myself starting to black out again and starts falling after the character transformation gets cancelled… 

**Bubbleoxie: ok wait for the next chapter **

**Emi: that's my barer leaving it on a part where someone is about to die**

**Amu: WHAT THE HELL!? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!**

**Rima: YOU CAN'T KILL HER I HAVEN'T MADE HER MINE YET!**

**Bubbleoxie: oh you want to make Amu yours do you Rima?**

**Rima: …**

**Bubbleoxie: It's alright Rima you'll get a chance next chapter…if you choose to use it that is but there WILL be a next chapter promise minna!**

**Miyu: R&amp;R PLEASE! NYUU~ **


	6. truth or dare

**EH! I'm a cat!?**

**Bubbleoxie: see I promised I'd have another chapter**

** Amu: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO ME!?**  
**Rima: I was just told something about this chapter..It's time for it to take full effect **

**Amu: It? YOU MEAN A YURI SCENE!? BETWEEN WHO!?**  
**Bubbleoxie: it is a Rimu story figure it out **

**Amu: M-ME A-AND RIMA!?**  
**Bubbleoxie: no a goat and a pig OF COURSE YOU AND RIMA! I'm going to try a slightly different writing style review if you think the rest should be like this**  
**Miyu: nyuun~ Bubbleoxie owns nothing please don't sue us**

**(Recap)**  
"Ok ready Miyu? SWIFT SKY BEAM!" "Amu-Tan no nyuu~! You're still too weak you'll use all your energy if you use this again nyuu~!" I ignore her and my other chara's who are saying the same thing. A bright light envelops me as I jump up and shoots across the sky. I slice through the X-eggs as I fly past them and purifies them. I start to get extremely light headed my vision blurred and I feel myself starting to black out again then starts falling after the character transformation gets cancelled

**(Rima POV)**  
I feel myself blush as I'm watching Amu in her Charanari outfit, "um...that's an interesting outfit." "_Those ears are simply adorable I just want to touch them and hear her pleasured mewls and moans...wait what the hell am I thinking she s my best friend!?_"

I look at the others the boys practically drooling...well Tadase is drooling, Kukai and Nagi are 'pitching tents' and Ikuto um I don't know where the hell went but I think he's still close by_. "There's no way I'm letting them touch her that's my job...What the hell is wrong with me!? Why do I keep thinking about this!?"_

I look at Yaya who's just talking about how cool she looks. Everyone looks in shock as Amu jumps up becoming a beam of light. "She was right I DID do that to her last night...if I knew that the light was Amu I'd never would've attacked her." "It's ok none of us knew Kukai and Tadase stop drooling Nagi Kukai, Yaya's right next to you get 'that' taken care of!"

I roll my eyes and goes back to watching Amu ignoring the others. I smile as the eggs turn white again but something doesn't feel right. My heart stops and my blood runs cold at the event that starts playing before my eyes. "AMU-CHII IS FALLING!"

"MY HEART UNLOCK CLOWN DROP! ...JUGGLING PARTY, TIGHTROPE DANCER!" I use my juggling pins to take the ropes to catch Amu before she hits the ground. "HOLY CROWN!" I smile lightly at Tadase when he uses his yellow jello castle thingy to catch her safely.

Amu's other chara's catch Miyu and bring her down towards us. "W-we tried to stop her honest desu~!" "That attack though affective drains her energy really quickly and she was already really weak, that attack sapped her of what little energy she had left." My eyes go from each of her chara's as they explain, "But she wouldn't listen to us we tried to stop her we really really did!" I put my finger on Ran s mouth gently to calm her if only a little.

"It's ok you tried your best but we should get her and Miyu home to rest." "_Damn that Tadase I bet he used that attack as an excuse to hold MY precious Amu...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Ever since she kissed me last week I've been thinking weird things, But that kiss was just a deal she made with her chara's there was no emotion behind it right? Bu then again she kissed me again this morning"_

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and walks over towards Tadase "I can take Amu home, your house is in the other direction we usually walk home together anyway." I smile innocently at him, "Well my house isn't too far away from Amu's place Rima, I could help you carry her if you'd like, besides I need to apologize for what happened anyway" I look up to see Kukai standing behind me.

"_He hurt my Amu why should he help? Well Amu did say it wasn't his fault, she even tried to keep it secret also I'm not the strongest person, I doubt I'd would be able to carry her the whole way on my own._" I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Kukai taps my shoulder.

"So would you like my help?" "W-Well I guess I wouldn't be able to carry her the whole way on my own." Kukai nods and lifts Amu from Tadase's arms and starts walking towards the school gate with me keeping close behind.

I smile as Amu's charas rest Miyu onto their bearers chest and they float over to sit on my shoulders. "Amu-chan's been using that attack a lot since Miyu was born." "No Ran it's the ONLY attack she's been using, I drew up a graph that shows in one week she's only used one chara and one attack over 10 times, but before Miyu hatched she'd use a different chara every few days and use different attacks each time" "I guess Miki's right desu~" "She has been using that attack a fair bit lately and her radiance dims each time she uses Miyu's swift sky beam like something's eating away at her"

I sigh and looks up at Kukai who's looking different somehow...kinda sad and depressed. "Hey Kukai!, Being sad doesn't suit you cheer up a bit. Amu wouldn't want you being all depressed would she?" "No~ she wouldn't but I hurt her how can I cheer up?" "Hehehe charachange kufufufu! BALA-BALANCE!"

I run ahead of Kukai and does bala-balance and smiles lightly seeing Kukai chuckle. "Thanks Rima, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure what is it?" I look at Kukai to show I'm listening "um...do you...like Amu?" "W-what of course I like her she's my best friend!" "No I mean more than that you've been acting strange all week AND your acting like a jealous over protecting girlfriend whenever one of us guys get close to her."

I look down and mutters just loud enough for Kukai to hear "you tell ANYONE I swear I'll kill you." "hahaha alright I won't tell well this is Jokers house right?" I nod as I open the gate then unlocks the front door with my spare key. "Her parents are usually out picking up Ami from preschool round this time so I'll show you up to her room."

* * *

**(Kukai POV)**

I look around the garden and follows Rima inside. "How do you know this and why do you have a key to her house?" "I live here...well most of the time anyway none of the others know abut this so that's another thing you can't tell anyone got it" I nod and follows Rima up the stairs and into a pink room with a large king size double bed in the middle of the far wall.

"Do I just put her on the bed?" "Yeah I'll go get her night gown" I nod and lays Amu on the bed. I avert my eyes slightly as I help Rima change Amu's clothes. "Thank you for helping me get her home Kukai."

I smile and ruffles her hair "Any time 'my Queen' I will always help my fellow guardians that is the job of the Jack's chair former or current" I smile and bows jokingly and looks up when the phone rings and Rima walks out to answer it.**  
**

* * *

**(Rima POV)**

I hear the phone ring and walks out of the room towards the hall to answer it. "Hello Hinamori house Rima speaking...Oh hi...yeah I'm staying here tonight...I know I might see you tomorrow...yeah ok bye."

I sigh and starts heading back to the room I share with Amu. "Rima-tan wouldn't 'HE' be coming over around now? You know he always shows up whenever something happens to Amu-chan." "Yeah your right Kusukusu we should lock that door."

I walk into the room and locks the sliding balcony door and shuts the curtains only to hear someone try to open it. "GO AWAY YOU'RE NOT GETTING IN!" "Rima who's there? This is the second floor isn't it?"

I growl slightly as the tapping starts. "I'll give you one guess...What perverted blue cat do we know always follows Amu?" I look at Kukai and rolls my eyes at his confused expression. "Oh! Tsukiyomi Ikuto right?" "yeah him."

I sigh and crawls onto the bed next to Amu pulling the covers over her. "Kukai it's getting late you should head home soon right"? Kukai nods slowly "You'll be alright won't you?" "Yes we'll be fine Mr. Jack's chair now go home."

I watch as Kukai leaves and goes down the path not seeing the blue cat anywhere "_I guess Ikuto left, now I have Amu all to myself"_ I shut the curtain again and screams seeing something other than Amu in our bed.

"I swear if that's you Ikuto I'll beat you to a pulp!" I growl when I hear a familiar chuckle "Try to catch me then midget Queen...OWW!"

* * *

**(Amu POV)**

I wake up from Rima's screaming and I chara change with Miyu hitting the perverted blue cat with a heavy hard cover book I've been reading. "Try to catch me midget Queen...OWW!" "Shut up and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BLOODY PERVERT THE DOOR IS LOCKED SO HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET IN!?"

"Looks like Amu is awake so bye bye Ikuto." I get up as Rima opens the door to the balcony and I toss a small bell outside which Ikuto jumped out after. "No Amu you stay" Rima grabs my arm stopping me from jumping out after the bell also, and laughs as she pulls me back and we land in a pile of pillows.

"Hehehe AHAHAHAHAHA THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WAS PRICELESS!" "OH A-AND YOURS WHEN YOU THREW THE BELL YOU WHERE SO GONNA TO JUMP OUT AFTER IT TO HAHAHAHAHA!" I climb into bed followed by Rima and we start playing truth or dare and snacking on our secret stash of candies.

"Ok Rima...truth or dare?" "Um, Dare me I can handle anything you can dish out" I think for a moment and smirks "anything huh? hen I dare you to go to the cellar and bring up a bottle of papa's alcohol of your choice" I laugh seeing Rima's scared and anxious expression

"Dad will kill us if he finds out!" I laugh more seeing her eyes grow wider "Then you better be quick and try not to get caught now shouldn't you? They should be home soon to." I smile as she sighs in defeat. "Ok fine I'll go but if I get caught your goin' down with me" I grin devilishly as I watch Rima go downstairs towards papa's booze cellar then bolting back up with a bottle and two cups.

"THERE I DID IT! now Amu, truth or dare?" "Truth, I want you to calm down a little before I choose dare" "um...do you have anyone you love besides Tadase?" I blink in surprise trying to think.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Rima laughs at Amu's expression "um y-yeah, there is someone I think I might love." Rima chuckles again. "Ok my turn...Rima, truth or dare?" She thinks for a little bit before answering. "Truth me baby!"

"Alright who was your first kiss? Your always boasting about being the first one to be kissed out of all us guardians right?" Amu looks at the blonde in front of her curiously. "Um I lied about that you were my first kiss..."

"WHAT YOU RE KIDDING I TOOK YOUR FIRST IM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME!" Amu starts panicking and bowing her head apologizing over and over. "...I-If it makes you feel better you were my first to" The two girls stay quiet for a moment before they start laughing hard as the fall back onto the bed.

"HAHAHAHA YOU'RE KIDDING WE BOTH HAD OUR FIRST KISS WITH EACH OTHER THAT'S PRETTY FUNNY AMU!" "HEHEHEHE Y-YEAH IT KINDA IS! I think we ate to much sugar" After about half an hour the two calm down and continue the game.

"My turn truth or dare Amu?" "I choose dare I think it should be safe enough now...oh no" Amu sweat drops seeing Rima s face with a devious smirk plastered on her lips. "I dare you to drink a FULL cup of this strawberry champagne in one go!" "Um...truth I choose truth instead!"

Rima sighs and shakes her head as she opens the bottle and pours some into one of the cups she brought. "No way Amu you know you can't change your choice now drink up sweetie pie." The pink haired teen whimpers as she takes the cup and looks pleadingly at Rima. "Drink Amu it's the rules"

The Pinkette puts the cup to her lips and starts drinking "one shot remember no breaks." Amu throws the cup on the bed coughing once she finished it. "D-Done hehehe I-it's not really hic that bad hic and now you little blonde clo-hic-own hic truth hic or dare?"

Amu's cheeks are flushed and her words are slightly slurred. "Are you drunk already? And um I pick dare your drunk so your dares can't be that bad." One look at Amu and Rima shudders regretting her decision. "Hehehe you have to hic drink a full hic cup just like I did." Rima nods reluctantly and pours herself a cup and chugs it in one go.

"Hehehe you were hic right it tastes kinda hic nice I guess hic we both get drunk easy hic huh Amu?" "Y-yeah hic we do you know how hic I said there was some-hic-one I might love?...It's you" "hahahaha really? Hic well I think I love you to."

They both laugh and lay down on the bed. "H-hey Rima?" "Hehehe Yeah what is it?" Rima turns to look over at her best friend who's giggling like crazy "I know where mama hides her **special** toys dare me to get some?" Amu looks at Rima curiously waiting to hear her answer. "Amu I dare you to** steal** some of mummy's* toys"

* * *

**Bubbleoxie: so you guys know Rima calls Amu's mother mummy or mum and Amu's father dad and her own mama and papa Amu does the same for Rima's mother and father.**

**Rima: YOU MADE US DRUNK!?**

**Bubbleoxie: Well in this Yaya is 14. Amu, Tadase and you are 16. Nagi/Nadi, Utau, Kukai are 17 and Ikuto (like in the manga/anime) 18 **

**Amu: soo mama has sex toys?**

**Bubbleoxie: no she has giant purple fuzzy monkey toys **

**Yaya: AMU'S MUM HAS A GIANT PURPLE FUZZY MONKEY!?**

**Bubbleoxie: No she doesn't no go away Nadeshiko made cookies **

**Emi: R&amp;R PLEASE WE NEED REVIEWS PLEASE OR I START KILLING THINGS!**


	7. punishment

**EH! I'm a cat!?**

**Bubbleoxie: here's my new chapter I really like how many views my fanfic has gotten**

**Emi: YAY! Thank you very much minna that got this lazy ass bitch to sit down and FREAKING RESEARCH how to do the lemon section to be good for everyone reading **

**Rima: um is this going to be a lemon chapter?**

**Bubbleoxie: yes but this is the last or second last chapter for this one but I'm planning a sequel**

**Amu: is it still gonna be Rimu? **

**Ikuto: NOO I WANT MY AMU BACK!**

**Bubbleoxie: not sure **

**Emi: Bubbleoxie owns nothing so BACK OFF **

**Miyu: hehe well see you in the fic**

**(Recap)**

They both laugh and lay down on the bed. "H-hey Rima? Hehehe" "Yeah what is it? Hahaha" Rima turns to look over at her best friend who's giggling "I know where mama hides her special toys…dare me to get some?" Amu looks at Rima curiously waiting to hear her answer. "Amu…I dare you to steal some of mummy's toys"

**(Amu POV)**

I giggle and starts to get out of bed "good thing there's no school tomorrow huh?" I laugh harder when I catch Rima sipping more of the champagne. She jumps a little and looks down sheepishly.

"Uh huh yeah it is…now hurry up with your dare" I laugh again and walks out of my room sneaking into mama and papa's room. "Amu-tan nyuu~ where does she keep them? Nyu~" I jump when Miyu's voice fills the room.

"M-Miyu don't DO that and usually in a shoe-box on top of the wardrobe" I start to pull a chair towards the wardrobe and I climb up to check for the desired box. "Miyu a little help its right up the back I can't reach it can you push it closer?"

"Uh huh sure thing Amu-tan nyuu~" I watch as Miyu floats over and starts to push the box within my reach. My hands close around the box as it brushes my fingertips and I pull it towards me. "Miyu keep an eye out for mama and papa"

I watch Miyu float to the window as I start going through the…ahem surprisingly wide…variety of age restricted items that are in the box. "_Why does mama have so many? And why are there so many kinky ones like this o…WHY DOES MAMA HAVE A DOUBLE ENDED DILDO!?_" My eyes widen as I lift up a few slightly disturbingly erotic toys.

"Amu Hahaha what's taking so long?" I jump in fright dropping the box on the floor and looks at the door seeing Rima laughing her ass off. "GOD DAMN IT RIMA DON'T DO THAT! And you are so drunk."

Rima somehow manages to walk over and goes through some of the toys. "AMU-TAN MAMA AND PAPA ARE COMING UP THE DRIVEWAY NYUU~!" I pack up the toys then I push the box back in place and drags an extremely tipsy Rima back to my room.

"I-I failed the dare what's my punishment?" Rima starts laughing holding up a few of the toys and my face grows bright red seeing the double ended toy from earlier and a few others including a few vibrators. "Not now later remember Ami has a dance concert later tonight."

"RIMA-CHAN AMU-CHAN WE'RE HOME!" I look down hiding everything and follows Rima downstairs. "Welcome home mama/mummy, papa/daddy and Ami-chan" I look at Rima and we start laughing. "Hey onee-chan Rima-chan why are you two laughing?"

"No reason Ami" Rima keeps giggling probably because she's had more alcohol then me and I spot kusukusu. I chara change with Miyu and swipes her out of the air handing her to Ami "_thank you puffy pigtails_" "Here play with kusukusu but say nothing to mama or papa"

"YAY CWOUN IS GONNA BE A PWINCESS!" Kusukusu looks at me in utter horror as I reply to Ami's statement with a deviously amused grin. "Alright have fun with that Ami, Rima lets go to our room till dinners ready ok" Rima nods lightly and starts heading towards the stairs lightly tugging on my sleeve.

**(Rima POV)**

"Ok ok I'm coming" I tug on Amu's sleeve again and she turns to follow me. Mummy glances at me and I give her a slight shake of my head "_Somehow mummy always knows when Amu and I are up to something that would upset daddy._"

She winks showing that we're safe…for now then I start getting dragged upstairs by Amu and into her room. "Rima sit on the bed and don't touch anything…luckily for us Ami caught all 6 of our chara's 2 of which went willingly." My eyes glance at the window and goes to double check it's still locked while Amu locks her door.

"Rima come on hop on the bed it's time for my punishment for failing at the dare right?" A slight smirk pulls at my mouth as I climb onto the bed reaching down pulling up a couple of the vibrators from the basket we hid them in. "Uh huh and this is it well the first part anyway"

There's a knock at the door and Ami calling through the door that dinners ready and I lean over whispering into the pinkettes ear "I'll keep the remote and you have to keep this on through dinner now be a good girl and put it in"

Her face goes bright red and takes the small blue vibrator with her trembling hand "don't worry it's a whisper quiet motor they won't hear a thing" She nods and slips her panties down and coats in with saliva so it goes in easier. "C-can you turn around?"

"No way pinkie hurry it up before daddy comes up" Amu looks at my pleadingly as she starts pushing it into her folds wincing slightly as it settles inside and pulls her panties back up. "Alright let's go down for dinner I smell Spicy Kare Raisu (spicy curry rice) I'm starving"

Daddy starts knocking on the door sounding panicked "AMU-CHAN RIMA-CHAN ARE YOU TWO OK? IT'S TIME FOR DINNER" I open the door pulling Amu up next to me. "We're coming now daddy so stop worrying, come on Amu aren't you starving?"

I start walking down stairs with Amu in tow smiling to myself waiting for the 'fun' to start. "Mummy what's for dinner me and Amu are starving" Amu sits in her usual seat and I quickly follow by sitting next to her.

**(Amu POV)**

I sit down a little uncomfortably from the foreign object in my cunt. "It's spicy curry rice tonight Rima." My mouth waters slightly as mama puts my plate down since it's my favorite. My gaze shifts from my plate to Rima and shudders when I see her mischievous smirk.

"ITADAKIMASU~!" Everyone starts eating and I hear a very faint 'click' as something starts moving around inside my folds. I barely manage to swallow down a surprised gasp and keeps eating to prevent attracting any attention.

"Hey mummy how was work today?" 'Click' A slight almost inaudible moan slips past my lips luckily no one noticed…except Rima since she's smiling a bit brighter. "It was tiring but I think it went really well I'm even a day ahead schedule"

Mama is smiling happily as her and papa talk about their day 'click' "a-ahhhn" Papa looks up at me as I try to act neutral and takes another bite. "Is my little sparrow feeling alright your face is red" 'cliick' I quickly shake my head swallowing another mouthful of rice to muffle another moan as the vibrator speeds up again.

"_D-Damn you Rima I'll get you back for this_" 'click' I take a drink of water in attempt to stop another moan from escaping my throat only to have mama press her hand to my forehead "Amu-chan are you feeling alright? You look feverish but your temperature's normal"

'Cliick' I nod slightly biting my tongue while shooting Rima a death glare "_Rima you're doing this to me on purpose…o-oh god! this is starting to feel good I can barely pay attention to what's happening!_" Rima turns the vibrator off snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Amu I asked if you're feeling ok" I look up and nods "y-yeah I feel fine it's just a little stuffy in here is all." We all finish eating and starts washing the plates. "Ok Amu-chan, Rima-chan we should be home by 11:30 tonight, 12 o'clock at the latest you both remember the rules right?"

Mama looks at us as Papa gets the car ready "Yes mama/mummy we know the rules…no letting strangers inside, don't answer the phone unless we know the number, no parties and under no circumstances are we to go out after 7pm" Both me and Rima go over the house rules to satisfy mama.

"AND NO BOYS PAPA DOESN'T WANT HIS LITTLE SPARROWS ALONE WITH BOYS!" All the girls' sweatdrop "Papa go get Ami-chan or we'll be late" Papa starts moping as he goes in to get the youngest from her room and soon starts walking out with Ami at his heel holding her portable dollhouse.

"AMU-TAN NYUU~ HELP US THIS DEMON HAS US CAPTIVE NYUUN~" I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh glancing over seeing Rima struggling with her laughter of the pleas of our kidnapped chara's. "Ami-chan…have fun and good luck don't lose your friends"

"RIIIMMMAAA HOW COULD YOUU!?" Kusukusu starts whining looking out the window that none of them can fit through and Rima almost loses it with laughter. "Bai-bai mama, papa Ami-chan" My legs give out as soon as the car drives away and both Rima and I start laughing in hysterics.

**(After the laughing finishes in Amu's room, Rima POV)**

'Cliick' I watch as my pink haired friend starts squirming on her bed once I turn the vibrator back on. "Ahhhn R-Rima st-stop if you keep it like this I'll go crazy!" I smirk hearing Amu's pleas. "Oh? How about I turn it up then"

I press down on the speed button to the highest setting and watches in shock as Amu starts panting and moaning loudly. I watch as her right hand claws at the bed sheets and her left moving up to her still developing breasts. "R-Rima please I-I can't do this on my own"

My body freezes upon hearing that request leave my crushes mouth. I watch somewhat helplessly as Amu starts kneading her own breasts moaning and she somehow manages to strip herself down. "Rima please…please make me scream with pleasure because…I want you now"

**Bubbleoxie: NO MORE STORY FOR YOU!**

**Amu: WHAAAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?**

**Rima: yeah I didn't get to do anything except tease her!**

**Emi: yeah well we have to see if she decides to add another chapter to this**

**Chara's: WHY BUBBLEZ WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU FOR YOU TO HAVE US KIDNAPPED BY AMI-CHAN!?**

**Ami: SHOGU CHAWAS TIME FOR PWINCESS TEA PARTY!**

**Ran&amp;Miki: R&amp;R PLEASE OR WHO KNOWS WHAT AMI WILL DO TO US!**

**Suu: Bubbleoxie requests 3 reviews before she updates the next chapter**

**Dia: or 2 favorites I can't wait to see your shining radiance's again stay positive and you'll find a way to make your dreams become reality **

**Bubbleoxie: booh bai-bai boop ^w^**


	8. Lemon Finally

**Eh! I'm a cat!?**

**Rima: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ITS BEEN OVER A BLOODY YEAR!?**

**Amu: YOU BETTER HAVE A REAL GOOD EXCUSE!**

**Bubbleoxie: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I'm so sorry I've been really busy please don't hate me~**

**Emi: You two should calm down she's back now now we will finish this story now so please do not killl her or attempt to or she'll never finish it! Oh I should also mention that this is her first time ever writing a Yuri Lemon scene so thats one of the reasons for lack of updates **

**Amu&amp;Rima: fine we won't hurt her**

**Miyu: Bubbleoxie doesn't own Shugo Chara but she does own anything related to me and Emi like design and attacks nyuu~**

**(Recap)**

My body freezes upon hearing that request leave my crushes mouth. I watch somewhat helplessly as Amu starts kneading her own breasts moaning and she somehow manages to strip herself down. "Rima please…please make me scream with pleasure because…I want you now" 

**(Amu POV)**

I shudder as my thighs rub together in desperate attempt to get some kind of friction only to gasp when my movement shifts the pocket vibe inside my soaked entrance. "Well aren't you a bad girl stripping without my permission, I guess you want to be punished."

She turns around and pulls out ping-pong ball looking object attached to two pieces on leather out of a brand new box. "_Now that I think about...mmn...it most of the toys looked new and unused_" Rima pushes the ball against my lips until I open my mouth and she clips the straps together behind my head.

"Now for your punishment from failing your dare and for stripping without permission" My body trembles as the short blonde runs her nails lightly over my chest and stomach. "mmmphf~ nnngh" She takes my hands and ties them above my head using my school tie giggling.

I squirm around trying to get free but whimpers when Rima turns the vibrator down untill its hardly moving at all and she moves down to settle between my thighs. Her breath lightly hits my dripping core resulting in a pathetic muffled whine slipping out of my throat "hehehe do you want me to help you out my pretty kitty~?"

An unintentual wiggle of my ass is all she needed to encourage her to lean forward and lightly flick her tongue out to taste my clit. "Hmm you're very sweet Amu~ I think I might have a bit more" She licks my clit again but this time its agonisingly slow and she sucks on it every so often causing my back to arch as the ball in my mouth greatly muffles any of the noises that I make.

After almost 5 minutes of the pleasureable torture the small blonde moves away slightly wiping her mouth and I feel something being tugged out of my center. "Lets get this little thing out I bet it's uncomfortable for you." Suddenly I feel a firm yank as the vibrator is pulled out from inside me.

"Ahhhnng mmmnnnh~" Rima chuckles softly as she wipes it dry and puts it away in a box. "What's wrong little Amu-chan? Here let me take that ball gag out so I can hear your voice better" The straps are untied and the ball is pulled out by the blondes small delicate hands. "st-stop teasing me"

I slowly push myself up then pins Rima beneath me within seconds causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "Now it's my turn my little clown~" my hand slowly slides under her shirt pushing my fingers under the small croptop support bra resulting in Rima to suck in a sharp breath. "W-what are you doing haaaahng.~" Her voice is cut off when I start attacking her neck only pulling away when I rid her of her shirt and bra tossing them somewhere in the room. The only sound in the room at this point is heavy shaky breaths as I lower myself to the others chest taking her petite breasts into my hands lightly palming them.

"A-Amu stop mmmn" she goes quiet when I push my knee up between her thighs. "Shhh just relax let me work or don't you trust me?" I tilt my head slightly before feeling Rimas muscles lose their tension. My head drops down and takes her left breast into my mouth sucking and carefully nipping at the velvety smooth mound of flesh.

"Ahhhhng mmn haanng a-amu m-more" Her back arcs pushing her chest up into my face so I swap over to her right breast while i rub at her left nipple between my fingers. After a few minutes I move back and starts to pull her shorts and panties down only to be distracted by a light tapping on the balconey door. "GO AWAY IKUTO OR I'LL SEND MIYU AFTER YOU!" I sit back on my hunches watching the curtians knowing he can't get in since it's locked.

The tapping goes away only for it to come from my bedroom door a few minutes later and I suddenly feel myself chara change resulting in everything but Rima to fade from my mind. 

**(Rima's POV)**

My heart races when the knocking changes from the window to the door only to shudder at the sudden change in atmosphere in the room. "Hey Amu are you alright?" She looks down with slanted eyes her cat ears twitching and I only have a second to react before her lips attack mine, her tongue pushing past my lips.

I moan a little when her hand travels down my stomach and rubs my entrance with her forefinger while her tail sways behind her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Rima lets play~" A moment later she's fingering my core with a firm but careful pace while her thumb rubs circles on my clit and the all to familiar heat starts spreading through out my lower stomach.

Her eyes dart to the small pile of toys as a low growl rumbles in the back of her throat when she reaches for one of the falic objects. The pile is out of my field of vision so what the pinkette is grabbing I have no clue, while there's another familiar sensation in my lower stomach as my pussy grows wetter. My hips buck and breath catching as something cool is suddenly pressed to my pussy followed by another low growl of approval.

"Time for something a bit larger little clown" she rubs her cheek against mine purring in my ear. "You're completely soaked down there~" I feel a shiver shoot down my spine at those words and Amu takes that second to push the object past my dripping folds, feathering my neck with butterfly kisses to distract from the near painful discomfort feeling of my inner walls stretching.

"A-Ahhhh! N-no more Amu i-it's to much" She pauses her movements but makes no move to remove the object. "Shhh sorry just relax it'll feel better in a minute" After a few minutes the discomfort dies down and I give a slight expermental wiggle of my hips gasping as a jolt of pleasure shoots through my body.

Amu catches this and nips my neck as she starts pumping the object carefully sending another wave of pleasure through out my form. The sounds pouring through my mouth have no filter as the feeling continues to spread over me. Tears start to cloud my vision when the cat girl attacks my chest and neck in unison to the movements below.

Soon the distinct sound of purring joins my breathy moans and whimpers. At the same time she stops biting at my collarbone shifting her postion enough for me to see whats inside myself. I'm surprised to see that she picked out the two sided dildo but even more shocked to see that the other end is slowly being enveloped by said pink haired girl.

"F-fuck nyaaa~ s-so good mmmnyaaah~" She continues to mewl and whine even after shes got the toy completely inside. "R-Rima I'm gonna move now nyaa~" I'm confused at that statement for a second before I yelp at the sudden contact to my clit when she moves. With each movement of her hips our clits rub together and the toy grinds against my inner walls.

My hips start bucking in time with Amus movements causing her to mewl louder and her dark pink tail to twitch and fluff up. My hands shake a little as I reach up to wrap around Amu's neck digging my nails into her shoulders. "A-Amu-chan nnng aahhh s-slow down a-a bit"

The only response is a soft giggle that isn't Amu's laugh. "hehehe nyu~ she won't stop nyuu~ look at it like punishment for letting the girl take me nyun~" Out of the corner of my eye Miyu is sitting on the door handle watching, ears twitching. "Try grabbing her tail nyuu~"

Her tail enters my line of sight and before i can think a hand darts out to grab it. "NYAAAAAAN!~" Miyu giggles as Amu seems to break above me shaking ears laying against her head. Fingers grip the sheets by my head while I roll my hips and my nails carding through the thick pink fur on her tail.

"Your fur is so soft" Soft fur tickles my lips as I whisper into one of the fuzzy cat ears before I bite it lightly licking the inside loving the way it makes the Pinkette shudder. Both our hips are still moving on their own slowly making the formong knot in my stomach to tighten.

"Rrrrima~ I-I don't th-ink I can hold out much longer" Not even a minute later I squeal as the tightness in my stomach suddenly releases causing my vision to go completely white. I vaguly hear Amu yelping and she falls beside me.

"Hey Rima are you alright?" Amu lightly nudges my shoulder and I hum in response to tired to do anything else. "I'll be back in a second." There's a soft feeling against my cheek and the door clicks open then theres soft footsteps going down the hall to the bathroom.

Something cool and damp starts wiping over my sweaty skin lulling me further into sleep. "Night Amu." Those are the last things I mutter before I let slumber take hold. *BEEP BEEP BE* The alarm clock starts cutting through my sleep but its shut off quickly only then am I aware that I'm wearing a loose shirt and being held close to something warm.

"Stupid clock it's the weekend...meaning sleeping in." Hot breath tickles the back of my neck and the arms hold my waist a little tighter. "Morning Amu did you sleep alright?" I stiffen a little when my captor lightly kisses the back of my shoulder. 

**Bubbleoxie: I FINISHED THE CHAPTER AND I IT'S STILL NOT OVER I PLAN ON DOING A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND I HAVE A BIG TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Rima: just don't have us wait forever this time**

**Bubbleoxie: yes yes it won't happen again...well it wont take over a year for the next chapter to come out again.**


	9. Amu's what?

**Bubbleoxie: Hey hey hey! heres my next chapter**

**Amu: So whats this big idea you have?**

**Bubbleoxie: you'll have to read to find out anyway disclaimer?**

**Kusu-kusu: Bubbleoxie owns nothing other then Miyu and the plot who knows what would happen if she was P3ACHPIT (the creator of shugo chara)**

**(Recap)**

. "Night Amu." Those are the last things I mutter before I let slumber take hold. *BEEP BEEP BE* The alarm clock starts cutting through my sleep but its shut off quickly only then am I aware that I'm wearing a loose shirt and being held close to something warm.

"Stupid clock it's the weekend...meaning sleeping in." Hot breath tickles the back of my neck and the arms hold my waist a little tighter. "Morning Amu did you sleep alright?" I stiffen a little when my captour lightly kisses the back of my shoulder.

**(Rima POV)**

"Shhh dormir ma petite reine~" She continues to talk softly as I drift back to asleep only to wake up an hour or so later to Amu speaking funny into her phone. "Oui je sais...Je dois y aller maintenant papa 'Mon atre moitié' se réveille...Je vais vous parler bientôt"

She hangs the phone and looks over at me with a small smile. "Good morning Rima how did you sleep?" Theres a knock at the door before I can answer as Midori walks in holding an envelope "Amu, il est de Ives" The golden eyes light up excitedly.

"Really! I just finished talking to him, he said that he sent me something. Je suis tellement excité de voir ce qu'il est!" My head is spinning at the two others in the room hardly understanding whats going on.

"Eto what's going on I'm confused" Midori taps on the excited pink headed girls shoulder with a sligh laugh. "Amu calm down your slipping into tongue and I don't think your 'petite reine' can understand" Almost instantly Amu turns to look at me blushing heavily "M-MAMAN! Comment savez-vous à ce sujet!?"

"WILL ONE OF YOU PLEASE SPEAK JAPANESE?" Midori laughs louder while Amu tries to hide behind her hair and starts opening the letter. "I'm sorry dear I see that Amu still hasn't told you yet" Theres an excited squeal as Amu starts bouncing on the spot holding a piece of paper and two smaller slips of paper.

"Told me what? Amu whats going on? I'm really confused." I don't get an answer but I do get tackled into a tight embrase from said girl. "IL M'A ENVOYÉ DEUX BILLETS POUR FRANCE!" Everything seems to slow down around me. "The only thing I understood there was France will either of you please explain?"

The excited girl settles a little as Midori shakes her head a little. "Fine I'll explain since shes to excited to speak normally, you see I devorced Amus father who is French. I lived there for 9 years and it's where Amu was born" Midori pauses to let the information to settle before continuing.

"Since she was born and lived there for 6 years Amu's first language is French which she often slips into when she gets really emotional. It's not often that she gets to see her father so for her to get plane tickets as a surprise is a big deal to her. But I think it's the fact he sent two in knowing is why she is so excited and ranting in French. On another note Rima do you have a passport?"

All I can do is nod in response to the question. "Amu what are the dates on the tickets so I can put it on the calander and checking that it won't intefer with school or any other plans we already have, it really irritates me sometimes when he arranges these things without giving me any warning. But it makes mon agneau rose happy"

"La première semaine des vacances scolaires Maman" I whine a little not undestanding a word of what is being said. "Amu can you speak Japanese I'm really confused and its annoying me" It seems those words caused the excited half french pinkette to calm down. "Ah gomen I didn't mean to slip into tongue"

There's a sheepish look on her face which I can't stay mad at. "So you were born in France, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Amu tries to look away avoiding eye contact. "Because I didn't want anyone to know, I get treated diffrently when people realise who I am."

I reach my hand out and cups her cheek the soft clicking of the door signalling that Midori has left us alone. "And why would I treat you diffrently because you're half French because I don't see any real reason for my treating you strangely" Her face is held gently in my hands to keep her facing me.

"Because my father is Ives Bisset" My breath catches in my throat in shock, Ives Bisset is one of the most famous fasion designers in the world known for his work on smaller body frames especially children and that he always uses recycled fabrics to preserve the ecosystem.

"No way you're the phantom child of Ives Bisset I've read about an unknown daughter which inspired his work but no one ever knew if it was true or if he was just crazy" Dia floats over with a giggle followed by her older sisters.

"Yes it is true after Amu's mother moved back to Japan with Amu and remarried. Her surname was changed to keep her safe from people that could harm her." A pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me close. "Lets go get some breakfast and no talking about France near pa he doesn't really um, agree with me seeing my real dad I don't really understand why he doesn't."

She kisses the side of my neck as she slips away to put a pair of loose shorts on. Suu floats over and sits on the bed next to my hand. "Amu-chan gets a little down when it comes to her step dad amd her real father, they don't really get along since Ami was born desu." I look down at the green chara before laying on my stomach.

"Do you know why the two don't get along suu?" I talk softly as Amu steps into the bathroom. "No I don't you'd need to ask Midori or Amu-chan about it desu" Theres a loud purring from the window sill and an all to familiar chuckle. My eyes follow the sound to Miyu laying in the sun getting petted by Kusu-kusu whos chuckling at the smaller cat charas antics.

Miki starts nagging at us to move. "Come on girls time to eat then its to the guardian meeting" Before I have time to react arms are lifting my smaller build off the bed my legs instinctivly wrapping around the only solid form in reach which seems to be Amu's waist. "So I'll be carrying you to the kitchen then shall I or just down stairs?"

"Downstairs we don't know how dads gonna react to you carrying me he might start flipping out and lock himself in the toilet again" Amu nods pecking my lips as she walks out and towards the kitchen. "Of course my queen besides I don't really care what he says." It takes my head a moment to process what she meant by that only to realise a second to late.

"MAMA WHY IS MY LITTLE SPARROW CARRYING MY LITTLE HUMMING BIRD SO INTAMATELY I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" The air seems to still as the arms holding my waist tighten slightly before Amu sits me in my usual seat. "And I won't be here for your family get together quite frankly I don't particullarly care for them anyway"

**(Amu's POV)**

I take a slow breath as I put Rima in her seat slowly releasing my cool and spicy mask. "Oh yes you are you always go to the family reunion and theres nothing you can say or do that will get you out of going am I clear on that?" The smaller blonde starts tensing up, understandable as she hasn't seen Pa like this before.

"Oh yeah nothing I can do huh? Well guess what I'm gonna be in France and you can't stop me from going!" The air in the room freezes and I realise what just came out of my mouth. Pa's face starts to go red causing my muscles to tense in reaction. "_oh shit this is not good, no part of this is good...If I stay here we'll start fighting here in front of Ami and Rima but if I go to another room he'll follow or calm down."_

Following my instincts I quickly leave the kitchen and to the furthest room in the house. Sure enough he follows after and we end up in his studio. "What do you mean you're going to be in France I never agreed to you going to another country I'd like an explination young lady"

"I don't need your permission to see my father and maman already said that I could go I already have the tickets" My step father stiffens his eyes narrowing. "I am your father and you are my daughter and I'm saying you can't go to another country" His face has a look to say 'I win' but it only pisses me off.

"NO YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER AND I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER I AM GOING TO FRANCE AND SEEING MY REAL FATHER IVES BISSET!" I'm panting lightly as I glare at the tawny brown haired man in front of me. "You'll never be my dad and I'll never be your daughter, I don't care what you say or try to do nothing will stop me going to France.

Theres a resounding smack as I'm slapped across the face and a fist grabs my hair tightly while a kick is delt to the back of my knees to make them bluckle leaving my body to be held up my that fistful of bubblegum pink hair. "You will not speak to me like that or will I have to give 'him' a call like when you were a child" I start shaking a little as I let my limbs go slack knowing it'll placate the man.

"That's what I thought, oh and if I ever see such a display of sin as you showed earlier with Rima you can forget about ever seeing her again" He releases my hair letting me drop and he walks out returning to what I call his 'Father Mask' which only ever drops when it comes to me going to my birth home. I smooth my hair out before going back to the kitchen to have breakfast which goes like every other day.

"Amu-chan are you alright? Dad looked pretty upset earlier and there's a red mark on your cheek" Rima walks beside me on our way to the school for the guardians meeting the 6 charas already having gone ahead. "Yeah he got a bit mad and smacked me it's no big deal trust me don't worry" She grabs my sleeve lightly not letting go until we get to the royal gardian.

"Oh before we go in don't say anything about my father or going to France I just have a feeling they won't take it to well" Rima nods softly before lifting herself on tiptoes leaving a kiss on my cheek. She then pushes the doors open walking down the path to the round table taking her seat. I'm quick to follow behind sitting down in my asigned chair.

Tadase smiles softly at me before the meeting starts and we all start talking about X-eggs. About halfway through the meeting the doors open and two familiar charas fly in Iru and Eru followed by their barer Utau holding a magazine. "AMU! Amu I really need your help with something it's really important" The tall blonde singer grabs my arm pleadingly.

"Um sure what do you need help with I'll help if I can." Utau smiles brightly and slams the magazine on the table in front of me. I instantly see the need for help by the cover its a French fashion cataloge and Utau can speak the language roughly but is practically illiterate when is comes to reading it.

"Great I need you to translate one of the articles for me or better yet can you tutor me again?" My head slams onto the table with a low groan when Nagihiko sees the cataloge and I already know whats coming. "Amu what is she talking about and what language is that?" A soft whimper is all the responce I can give.

"Hinamori-san you're not keeping more secrets from us are you? Do you nor remember what happened last time?" Another groan leaves my throat as I feel Utaus eyes on my back. "What secret and happened to you?" God must hate me today cause just as all these questions are being piled on my shoulders Ikuto decides to appear.

"Why hello my little strawberry what's wrong your perfect little world being broken up or something? Oh Utau are you going to get Amu to give you more french tutoring? and Yoru don't piss off Amus cat I'm not gonna rescue your tail" It was at this precise moment that one could hear a pin fall and the point where I knew I was going to die. I could either explain really fast or vanish into thin air.

Weighing the options for a solid second I chose the latter jumping up onto the table using it as a bounce pad, leaping through the open window on the roof Ikuto entered through with the help of Miyu. "Gotta go bye!" Those were the last things they heard before I was completely out of sight and running to my safe heaven a small lake in a thicket that no one has been through for years.

**Bubbleoxie: I hope you like this chapter and yes I know that I made Amu's father really out of character but fuck off I don't care this is my story I can what ever I damn well want. Also how do you like my spin on Amu being half french?**

**Rima: Wow you got this done pretty quick well you've had some up quicker but still.**

**Amu: So I'm half french and the daughter of a famous designer?**

**Bubbleoxie: Yes you are correct Amu**

**Amu: That's freaking awesome!**

**Rima: yes it is **

**Bubbleoxie: For those who don't understand French I've left translations to whats been said and I'll also say my mom is part french so I know a little bit and what I couldn't remember I used a translator app on my ipad**

**Miyu: please review, favourite and follow but no flames it makes Bubbleoxie sad and stops her writing thank you nyuu~**

**Translations:**

**dormir ma petite reine - sleep my little queen**

**Oui je sais...Je dois y aller maintenant papa 'Mon atre moitié' se réveille...Je vais vous parler bientôt - yes I know I have to go now dad my other half is waking I'll talk to you soon**

**Amu, il est de Ives - Amu Its from Ives **

**Je suis tellement excité de voir ce qu'il est - I am so excited to see what it is**

**M-MAMAN! Comment savez-vous à ce sujet - Mother How do you know about that**

**IL M'A ENVOYÉ DEUX BILLETS POUR FRANCE - He sent me two tickets to France**

**mon agneau rose - my pink lamb**

**La première semaine des vacances scolaires Maman - the first week of school holidays**


	10. where's she go?

**Bubbleoxie: Hey Hey Hey! Lookie whose back with a new chapter yeah it's me I'm going to ****try**** and I stress ****try**** to update once a week the day is not guaranteed**

**Rima: Yeah I don't really care as long as you update**

**Miyu: Hahaha Rima-tan~ Amu-tan's looking for you saying something about a bet you lost? Nyuun~**

**...**

**Rima: Um Bubbleoxie owns none of the original characters they belong to PEACH-PIT now I gotta go bye!**

**Bubbleoxie: alright? Anyway on with the story**

**(Recap)**

Weighing the options for a solid second I chose the latter jumping up onto the table using it as a bounce pad, leaping through the open window on the roof Ikuto entered through with the help of Miyu. "Gotta go bye!" Those were the last things they heard before I was completely out of sight and running to my safe heaven a small lake in a thicket that no one has been through for years.

**(Rima POV)**

"_So this is why she wanted me to keep quiet_" I'm looking around the table at the fuming Kings chair and the seething blonde super star. "Ikuto, why didn't you tell me that my best friend had a new chara?" Crossdresser steps forward probably to restrain me like he usually does when Utau refers to herself as Amu's best friend but has a clear look of confusion as I don't feel the need to react.

"Mashihiro-san did you know that Hinamori-san could speak French?" Ran who is still with her other sisters' playing cards with Kusu-Kusu looks up and lightly shakes her head. "No but even if I did it wouldn't be my place to tell others it's her own choice to make." Tadase appears shocked at my response which pleases me inside.

"Eto is anyone going to look for Amu-chan I mean she did just run away" The attention is the pulled to the pinkettes golden orange chara and sisters. It takes a minute for that information to click in everyone's idiotic brains after which they again all start freaking out. "I also think you should let Amu-chan explain things when she's comfortable talking about it."

Once the guardians and two siblings have sorted themselves out, pairs are formed to look for my girlfriend in her usual places "_Wait did I just call her my girlfriend? Why would I think that she never really asked me or anything_" My partner flicks my forehead bringing me out of my thoughts. "Ikuto, what the fuck was that for!? Besides she won't be at that amusement park anyway so I'm not going to waste my time walking there for no reason."

Yes I was chosen to by the bloody cat's partner why I was chosen I will never know. "How do you know that my little strawberry won't be at the amusement park?" Oh crap either I tell him her secret place or um something else. "I just have a strong feeling that she won't be there and I'm usually right when it comes to these things, oh and she's not yours stupid cat, Amu is mine"

The charas are dead silent not wanting to get in the way. Ikuto stops instantly glaring down at me threateningly. "And what makes you say that you little midget? What right do you have to claim that she is yours plus I do believe that MY little strawberry doesn't like girls that way." The blue haired moron has a look on his face that shows that he believes he's won.

"Hehehe that's kinda funny if Amu-chan was here she'd be laughing cause she does like girls, Amu-chan is Bisexual but leans towards girls." All attention goes to Ran who's now struggling to breathe tears filling her eyes as Suu and Dia hold their oldest sister up. Kusu-Kusu suddenly starts cracking up followed by all the other charas including Yoru at the look of utter horror and defeat on Ikuto's face at this new information, but the best part is that he still has a glimmer of desperation and hope in his eyes.

"W-well since she's Bi it just means that I still have a chance and that you're now in the race to get Amu to confess her love. Trust me when I say that I won't lose" Yoru settles down first and starts asking alley cats if they've seen a pink haired girl around. "Yoru have any of them seen her?"

The small blue cat shakes his head and follows his bearer as they continue to the amusement park not noticing me sending Dia towards the woods. "If she's there tell her to meet me at mine alright" Amu's diamond chara agrees softly and flies off quickly before the neko-mimi hentai turns back to hurry me along. "Oh shut up I'm not going so go on ahead I'm staying here."

A small stray tabby cat trots over towards Yoru and meows. "Ikuto nyaa this cat saw a girl with pink hair and a tail near the park nyaa~" Said boy pauses and turns to look at me which creeps me out a bit. "Hey you said that she wasn't going to be at the amusement park right? How exactly did you know she wasn't going to be there?"

The look he was using sent shivers down my spine the fact that he was moving closer and looking down at me wasn't really helping with the eerie threatening vibe he was giving off. "L-like I said I had a feeling she wouldn't go there." Yoru shifts nervously and hides in my hair with the other charas who are all starting to get scared of the tall navy haired teen.

"Oh you had a feeling did you? No I don't believe that oh no I think you knew that she wouldn't be there because you know where she is or where she would go and You are going to take me there right now." His voice is so soft and calm it is what I would expect a crocodile to do before it drags its prey into the water to eat.

It's Suu that speaks first shocking everyone. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ORDER RIMA-CHAN AROUND DESU AND NO ONE THOUGHT MAYBE AMU-CHAN WANTS TO BE ALONE BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST ASK QUESTIONS SHE DOESN'T WANT TO ANSWER! None of you really listen to her and you don't even let her explain things when she's ready you all just demand things expecting her to just go along with everything desu~"

No one talks for a solid minute at the usually docile charas outburst not knowing how to react until Dia nudges my shoulder. "Let's go home I'm sure Amu-chan will be fine I've already told the others that she'll explain everything when she's ready." It seems that Ikuto snaps back and starts walking off with Yoru flying after him in the direction of the park.

"Come on girls it's time we head home Amu's probably waiting for us besides I have to talk to my parents about going to France and prey they don't try to bite my head off" They all stay in my hair as I walk and tell Dia about Suu's event who isn't too surprised surprisingly but then again it is Dia the most level headed one of the group.

Once I open the door at home my parents are talking about something but it's muffled since they are in another room. "Tadaima mama, papa..." I walk towards the room but as I get closer there's a third voice the soothing vocals of Amu. My heart starts to race as the conversation gets clearer.

"I can assure you that she will be completely safe I'd never let anything happen to her that is a promise and when have you ever known me to break my promises?" Ran and Kusu-Kusu go to the door and pushes it open a bit so the voices are clearer. "Yes but it's so far away it isn't we don't trust you because we do, We would feel safer if we could talk to your parents as you said that your father was going to be with you."

There's a long pause after my mother speaks. "I would call him if it weren't for the fact that I know that he will be asleep at this time" Another pause though not as short seems more unnerving. "That's nonsense! There's no way that Tsumugu is already asleep I'm going to call him right now to ask him about this Paris trip" In that second it's clear that my pink haired girlfriend is doing all the talking for me.

"I'm afraid to inform you that he isn't who you are asking to talk to but if you must talk to my parents I'll request you talk to my mother." The thought occurs that she's doing everything she can to keep her real father out of the conversation. "And why would that be if it's your father who will be with you?" I get pushed forward and into the room dispersing some of the tension in the room.

"I'm home?" Amu covers her mouth a little to stifle a laugh and looks as if her body melts into a more relaxed state, eyes softening. "I ask again please allow Rima to accompany me to France, it would be very relaxing for her not to mention a fantastic way to learn about the culture and history so it would also be educational. My father has already bought the tickets and accommodation so all that is required is your permission."

"As I've said I want to speak with your parents before I say yes" I look to mama but a glance at papa makes me nervous. "I've said what I think and I do not agree with this." Amu pulls me over with a small smile. "Rima what is your thought on coming with me to Paris since your decision is a strong factor."

"I would enjoy going with you I've always wanted to go there." I can hardly manage to speak above a meek whisper due to the overwhelming pressure of the gazes from my parents. "Please mama, papa let me go to Paris with Amu" Mama nods slowly. "My answer is yes but I still want to have a word with Amu's parents."

"NO you can't just say yes like that" Papa snaps making me flinch and hide behind Amu gripping her shirt. "Excuse me I have my mother on the phone right now if you have any questions" She holds her phone out which papa snatches and Amu nudges me towards the door her eyes never leaving papa.

"Go up to your room, don't come out until I come get you things are about to get loud" I whimper a little and holds her sleeve until her charas pull me out and forcing me to leave her in the room alone. Not even a minute later there's yelling and fighting.

Nearly half an hour passes before things settle down and I'm still in my room hiding under my bed. "Rima-chan you can come out everything's quiet now desu~" It takes a few minutes before I crawl out but a shout that makes even the charas jump in surprise. "Don't worry Rima lookie Bala-Balance! Kusususu"

It seems like ages before there's a knock on the door. "Rima dear your father and I have decided that you can go to Paris with Amu." I look up at the door and listens for her to leave but there's a knot forming in my stomach as I wait for Amu to come up. Miyu floats over and sits on my knee. "I'm sure she's alright nyuu~"

There's a second knock and Amu walks into the room smiling softly. "Sorry I took so long and it got a bit louder than I thought but you can come with me to Paris so that's the main thing" She sits next to me holding me close and I see a red mark on her cheek. "Amu what happened to your face it's red and a bit swollen"

"Nothing you need to worry about I promise right now we relax and start planning what we need to pack." She buries her nose in my hair as the now familiar cat ears and tail appears. "You will need your swimsuit, some everyday clothes, pyjamas and maybe a few nice evening outfits" Her fingers start combing through my hair lolling me to sleep only now realising tired I am.

**Bubbleoxie: And that's the end of this chapter **

**Rima: About time.**

**Amu: She defiantly updates faster when she gets reviews so please review so she types faster that means more chapters.**

**Rima: Yeah and she's almost finished so please give her reviews I beg you.**


	11. on the plane

**Bubbleoxie: ok um... I'm just gonna say this now but IM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Rima: you are so irresponsable!**

**Emi: Not her fault that her brain isn't thinking about typing every day but on some more important things.**

**Amu: Everythings alright calm down Rima **

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING OTHER THEN MIYU AND THINGS I'VE MADE UP...Like this whole story so no stealing this story line but fanart is completely fine if you have any please send it to me or post to my Tumblr "Bubbleoxie"**

**(Recap)**

"Nothing you need to worry about I promise right now we relax and start planning what we need to pack." She buries her nose in my hair as the now familiar cat ears and tail appears. "You will need your swimsuit, some everyday clothes, pyjamas and maybe a few nice evening outfits" Her fingers start combing through my hair lolling me to sleep only now realizing tired I am.

**(Rima POV)**

**-A few weeks later-**

The airport is packed despite it being 5 in the morning "Rima, be careful and stay close or you might get lost" A hand grabs my wrist tugging me forward. I pick up the pace slightly to keep up with the pinkette who's surprisingly alert despite the early start to the day. "Amu how are you so awake? Not to mentioned you only got like 2 hours sleep."

She chuckles a little and keeps pulling me to the international check in our bags on a cart being pushed by mom. "Now remember Amu only call my work phone and no big surprises je t'aime et rester en sécurité même à votre Rima." My face goes blank since I'm hopeless at french but from some lessons from Amu I'm able to translate 'Je t'aime' to 'I love you'

"Maman, je suis toujours prudent...oh whoops ah maman says to be safe." We both give Midori a hug when we get to check in and start loading our suit cases onto the conveyor belt with the loading tags with our names and flight number. "I'm going to miss you girls and you did remember to tell your friends about this I don't want another incident like last time Amu"

Theres a flash of a memory when Amu wasn't at school the last couple days of term and the guardians and I were told she was away with a relative. "Wait that time you weren't at school for the end of term party you were in France?" The sheepish look on her face explains it all but I can't stay mad for long.

"Hehehe whoops and hai I told them that me and Rima were going away with a relative on a camping trip, if they come around that's the story." One last hug is given before we go through security and my stomach starts knotting painfully. I get through without a fuss thank god but my heart jumps into my throat when sirens sound and a guard graps Amu's arm.

"A-Amu! W-what's going on?" Another guard takes her carry on bag bringing it over to another desk to hand search it. "Rima calm down everything is going to be alright keep going and wait for me at the food court its just down the hall." It scares me how calm she is but it also relaxes me slightly but I don't make any sign of leaving.

"RIMA! Go I'll be fine trust me the girls will be with you and you know they'll tell you if something happens." All the charas hover around me and push me slightly towards the food court with the exception of Miyu. Reluctantly I start walking away my stomach knotting again making me naucious. "It's ok Rima-chan desu she'll be fine its just a formality they do at random desu"

We get to the food court and I choose a small table with two seats putting my carry on bag on the other. "How long do these checks usually take?" Amu's charas look each other and say nothing for a minute until Miki speaks up. "It varies some take a few seconds others a few minutes so it's hard to say but she'll just fine."

A tense 10 minutes pass before a familiar pair of arms drape around my shoulders. "Sorry it took so long ma petite reine" My face goes red and looks up at her instantly relaxing. "Is there anything you want to eat its still a few hours till the plane leaves" Miyu is curled up on Amu's shoulder contently. "Nya I want sushi nyuun~"

"Pf course you do Miyu and what do you guys want?" The rest of the charas start chirping in with what they want causing Amu to chuckle softly. "Now I know what you all want now what do you want Rima and see if you know its french." My face goes red and looks around.

"Eto French fries with gravey? Hey I'd like to see you do it" Theres a pause as she goes quiet " Frites et de la sauce française" I whine a bit as I look on my translater to see its correct. "Honestly you can't stump me on this afer all french is my first language but if thats what you want I'll go get it now just stay there and I'll be back in a bit."

She pecks my cheek as she heads off into the crowds of the food court. "Rima-chan your face is going red desu~" As the green chara points out my blushing face it makes it heat up more. "Sh-shut up you're not helping I can't help it if its warm in here." The only responce is an all to familiar laugh.

"Just admit it kususususu~ you love her and don't try to deny it cause it's so obvious also you talk in your sleep it's actually kinda cute." I bury my face in my hands with a quiet groan and just tries to ignore the chattering charas around me.

It feels like forever until Amu returns but is probably only half an hour or so. "I'm back with food minna" My stomach growls at the mention of food. The charas smile happily and wait for their meals while I listen to Amu and Moms French audio lessons they made over the past few weeks for me. "Rima heres yours you better eat up before I eat you~"

I jump slightly as Kusu-Kusu pulls my headphones off to hear the pinkette. "W-What you can't do that...oh my god Miyu stop that chara change or we'll draw attention" Amu blinks before taking Miyu off her shoulder and the chara change breaks before anyone notices a girl with cat ears and a tail. "Miyu what have I said about changing when my hair is down plus it's very busy in here"

The small chara looks down as her ears droop a little causing the other charas to groan knowing full well Amu is about to crack. "Damn it fine I'll let it slide this time" I take my plate and starts eating looking at the time. "What time was our flight again?" The pinkette looks up at me from her book then to her watch. "Boarding starts in a half hour, do you want to head to the gate now?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea and maybe we can get something to chew or suck on for the take off?" The charas get up and sit on our carry on luggage as we pack up the rubbish from our table to throw away. "Thats no problem ma petite reine come on lets go girls if we're lucky we might get on a bit early."

As we head towards our gate Amu keeps me somewhat close by pulling me closer if I drift to far away. We stop by a small store so Amu can get gum and a few other things for the flight including some sleeping medication. "Alright lets go to our gate then we can get sorted" The charas fly ahead to the boarding gate minus Miyu who stays on my pinkettes shoulder.

As I look around Amu goes to the gate talking to the man before he nods. "Rima come over we can get on early" Kusu-Kusu tugs my hair in her way of dragging me over to the gate. I hide behind the taller girl nervously as she hands the guard our tickets to scan before she pulls me forward through the terminal door.

**(Amu POV)**

Rima hides behind my back holding onto my jacket as I hand the guard our tickets and passports. "_Damn it I need to sit down...I'll need a new size soon_" I lead her down the hall and onto the plane before going to the first class. "H-Hey why are we up here isn't this the wrong section?" My small blonde sqeaks a bit as I take a seat and tugs her down in the chair beside mine.

"Nope papa booked out the first class for us. Usually I'm in buisness class, but since its been a while since my last visit and his last line was really well recieved he decided why not spoil us a little." Miki goes to one of the windows and sits on the sill pulling her sketchpad out. Suu and Dia go to one of the other seats while Ran and Kusu-Kusu are flying around to waste some energy.

Rima shifts nervously in her seat pulling a small pillow from her carry on rollerbag. "Hey it'll be alright I thought you might be nervous since this is your first trip so if you want to take something to help you relax I'm stocked. I'd also recommend Kusu-Kusu take some since from experiance charas seem to be effected badly by planes even Utau has mentioned a few bad things that have happened to Iru and Eru."

Over the speakers the pilot calls that boarding has begun which is when my charas head over expectantly. "Kusu-Kusu come over here and have what Amu's charas are having" Rima calls over the hyper clown chara as I use my finger to get a drop of the medication nodding with Dia being the first to sip her drop first. I repeat the process again until they've all had a dose leaving Miyu for last. "Miyu wake up for a second for me and take this then you can sleep again"

She grumbles slightly but after a minute of nagging takes it. The speakers crackle to life again for a moment. "Take off will be in 10 minutes" I check my seatbelt then adjusts Rimas for her as she puts her pillow on my upper arm. "You can put your headphones on it'll help with the take off." Her hand goes to her small handbag and slides her Ipod out and turns it on not letting me see what she's listening to as the engine roars to life.

I look around and sees all our charas sharing a seatbelt already sleeping and I can feel Miyu move closer to my neck. My gaze drifts outside as the plane starts take off. "_Paris here we come, I hope Papa likes you no one can take you from me...ok that sounded like a crazy possessive person_"

Once we're in the air Rima shifts a bit. "Amu~ I feel sick can I have some of that stuff you gave the charas?" Before she even finishes I'm scanning the doseages before filling the cup that came with it. "Here it's vanilla flavoured and it acts pretty quick and it'll ware off by the time we get to Paris" I nuzzle the golden blonde locks as she takes the medicine and leans back against me already yawning.

Five minutes pass before she's asleep her nose wiggling every so often like it does when she sleeps. I move our chairs so they're laying back and pulls the arm rest up which Rima immediately takes advantage of moving so she can use my chest as her pillow. I close my eyes and starts to sing softly in French "Hush petit chéri ne dit pas un mot, Jokers va vous acheter un mockingbird..."

**Translations**

**Je t'aime et rester en sécurité même à votre Rima- I love you and stay safe same to you Rima**

**Maman, je suis toujours prudent- Mom I'm always careful**

**Hush petit chéri ne dit pas un mot, Jokers va vous acheter un mockingbird- Hush little darling don't say a word, Jokers gonna buy you a mockingbird**

* * *

**Bubbleoxie: Yeah my mum use to sing me that when I was a child she would call me her little darling all the time but I'm an adult now so I don't need to be called that anymore!**

**Ikuto: so she never calls you that anymore?**

**Bubbleoxie: ...**

**Rima: Bubble what are you hiding from us?**

**Amu: I bet she still gets called that or still wants to be called that**

**Bubbleoxie: ... FINE! yes she does still call me her petit chéri...and she sometimes still sings to me when I'm sick AND I'm probably not alone when I say I like to be babied when I'm not well.**

**Emi: Anyway Review and Follow for the next chapter whenever that comes out! we can not guarentee the time frame at this point as big finals are coming up see you later or I will roast your livers and force feed them to you hehe~ **


End file.
